Pas de Cadavre pour le Conducteur
by larosenoire9NC
Summary: OS tiré du court-métrage "Pas de Cadavre pour le Conducteur" de KIck production. Mathieu est un homme froid et implacable, incapable d'être aimant aves les femmes. Et si Cassandra pouvait le faire changer d'avis? UA


**Pas de Cadavre pour le Conducteur**

**Petit OS basé sur le court-métrage "Pas de Cadavre pour le Conducteur" de Kick Production avec Mathieu Sommet. Vous pourrez le trouver sur youtube (très bon court-métrage que je vous conseille fortement, ne serait-ce que pour le jeu des acteurs).**  
**Contrairement au court-métrage, Mathieu s'appellera Mathieu et non Vincent mais il gardera le caractère de Vncent. Il n'est pas nécessaire de voir le court-métrage pour comprendre cet OS mais ça peut aider.**  
**Evidemment Mathieu ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'actrice qui joue Maria dont je n'ai pas le nom. Mais Cassandra m'appartient.**  
**Bonne lecture, Enjoy!**

-Putain de bordel de merde! Je lui avais pourtant clairement expliqué! "Te fous pas de ma gueule" dans un langage français, clair et parfaitement compréhensible. Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Elle se fout ouvertement de ma gueule! Ca aurait pu marcher, ça aurait pu marcher! Mais non, fallait qu'elle le fasse! C'est plus fort qu'elle! Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle ne peut pas pas le faire! Elle s'est foutu de ma gueule...Putain! Merde! MERDE!  
Mathieu fulminait dans sa voiture, encore une femme qui l'avait fait chier. Et encore une qu'il avait descendu d'un coup de revolver dans le ventre. Pourtant elle était mignonne celle-là, elle lui plaisait et il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Mais non! Elle avait foutu le bordel.  
-Putain, c'est quoi leur problème aux femmes? Qu'est ce qu'elle ont toutes à faire chier le monde?  
-C'est juste que t'es pas tombé sur la bonne.  
Mathieu tourna la tête pour voir une jeune femme brune, des yeux verts profonds le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Elle le dévisageait sans la moindre gêne, ni la moindre peur malgré le regard foudroyant du chatain.  
-Ah ouais? Et toi, t'es la bonne peut-être?  
-C'est à toi de voir mon gars.  
Son sourire énervait Mathieu au plus haut point. Il avait envie de sortir de la voiture et de lui exploser la tête sur le capot ou de lui enfiler une balle dans le ventre, comme il l'avait fait quand ces jeunes femmes défilaient pour lui et qu'il les abbatait une à une. Il sortit son revolver et le pointa sur le jeune femme.  
-J'ai tué pour moins que ça.  
Le sourire de la brune s'effaça et laissa place à une moue désapprobatice et légèrement surprise:  
-J'ai cru comprendre, oui.  
Mathieu haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas peur? Tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était soupirer en attendant qu'il lui tire une balle dans le ventre. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Il rangea son arme et dit:  
-Monte!  
Elle s'éxécuta sans discuter et un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui démarra en trombe une fois la portière claquée.  
-Ton nom?  
-Cassandra.  
-Mmh.  
Ils roulèrent un moment jusqu'à atteindre un immeuble. Mathieu se gara, précéda Cassandra dans les escaliers et lui ouvrit la porte d'un appartement. La brune entra et s'installa négligemment sur le canapé pendant que Mathieu fermait la porte, posait sa veste sur le portemanteau et s'allumait une cigarette. Le prenant pour une invitation, Casandra s'en alluma une aussi. Mathieu se posa à coté d'elle.  
-Alors comme ça, j'ai pas trouvé la bonne?  
-Si tu les as toutes assassiné, ça me semble clair.  
-Fais gaffe! Me fais pas chier et te fous pas de ma gueule si tu veux pas finir comme elles.  
-Pas de soucis. C'est toi qui décide.  
Le jeune homme afficha un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'une femme, jolie qui plus est, n'essayait pas de le rembarrer et se pliait à ses exigences. Dans un sens c'était plutôt jouissif mais d'un autre...non, ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Il se redressa d'un coup:  
-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Pardon? C'est toi qui m'a fait monter dans ta bagnole.  
-Tu n'as pas dit non que je sache!  
-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi donc de deux choses l'une: soit tu t'arranges pour que je me foute de ta gueule et tu me tires une balle dans le ventre ou dans la tête (je connais pas ton mode de fonctionnement) soit tu profites du fait que j'ai accepté de te suivre sans poser de questions.  
Il prit son revolver et l'appuya sous le menton de la jeune femme:  
-Tu commences déjà à me faire chier! J'ai bien envie de te buter.  
-Te gêne pas, y'a personne qui m'attends de toute façon.  
Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur? Pourtant elle n'était pas droguée ni payée comme les autres pour se laisser faire comme ça. Il rangea une nouvelle fois son arme et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier imité la brune.  
-Alors Cas-san-dra, dit-il en détachant les syllabes de son prénom. Que fait-on?  
Elle esquissa un sourire, lui enleva son chapeau et le coiffa. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer:  
-Qu'est ce qui te ferait...plaisir?  
Elle se recula légèrement et Mathieu l'attrapa par son chemisier pour écraser ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne résista pas quand il demanda accès à sa bouche avec une langue taquine. Elle le laissait mener la danse mais reprenait parfois le dessus pour le laisser à nouveau la dominer. Elle s'amusait de ce ballet mais Mathieu rompit le baiser. Il plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux, verts, de sa vis-à-vis. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il avait l'occasion d'assouvir son deuxième vice après la cigarette: le sexe. Et cette fille lui plaisait, peut-être un peu trop à son goût mais il serait toujours temps d'y remédier plus tard.  
Il l'attrapa par les poignets et l'allongea sur le divan sans aucune douceur. Elle grogna contre la dureté dont Mathieu faisait preuve mais celui-ci s'en moquait éperdument ne souhaitant qu'une chose: assouvir son désir brûlant dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il garda les poignets de Cassandra emprisonnés dans une main et envoya valser son chapeau de l'autre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il la mordit violemment la faisant crier de douleur. Puis il redressa la tête avec un grand sourire.  
-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses?

Allongé sur le divan, Cassandra reprenait sa respiration pendant que Mathieu se rhabillait et allumait une cigarette. Il venait de faire l'amour...non, de baiser cette jeune femme brune et déjà il était accro. Pas bon ça. Mais il n'avait que deux choix: soit il la tuait comme il l'avait avec toutes les femmes avec qui il avait partagé son lit, soit il la alissait en vie et prenait du bon temps avec elle quand l'envie lui prenait.  
-Tu comptes me tuer? questionna Cassandra en voyant l'arme braquée sur elle.  
Mathieu sursauta, il avait sorti son arme sans même s'en rendre compte.  
-Je sais pas. J'y réfléchis encore.  
-Ah.  
Il se détourna brusquement, lui tourna le dos et respira profondément avant de déclarer:  
-T'as une minute pour t'habiller et te barrer d'ici avnt que je ne change d'avis.  
La brune le regarda interloquée, le prit par les épaules et le retourna face à elle.  
-Regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien!  
Le jeune homme la détailla: nue, des jambes fines et élancées, des jolies hanches bien dessinées, un ventre plat, des seins parfaits, un cou gracile, des lèvres pulpeuses et douces au toucher, de jolies pommettes, un regard de braise et de magnifiques cheveux bruns retombant en cascade sur ses épaules.  
Elle lui prit le revolver des mains, l'arma, lui rendit et pointa le canon sur sa propre tête en tenant la main de Mathieu. Son regard était colérique mais déterminé.  
-Vas-y tire! La minute est passée. Allez! T'en meurs d'envie!  
Elle lacha la main qui tenait le revolver. Mathieu baissa son arme vers le ventre de la brune et grimaça. C'était vraiment trop dommage. La jeune femme le regarda et ferma les yeux en attendant.  
PAN!  
Le coup retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Le sang commença à imbiber la moquette et Cassandra regarda sa victime en train de se tenir le ventre sans comprendre. Elle tenait une revolver à la main, encore fumant de la balle qu'il venait de lâcher.  
-Qu'est ce que t'as cru? Que tu me plaisais? Que j'étais assez naïve pour monter dans ta voiture sans précaution?  
-Comment? articula difficilement le châtain.  
-Tout simplement parce que je te suis depuis un certain temps. Et je n'aime pas les ordures dans ton genre. Allez crève vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire, attedre que ta vie se finisse.  
Elle se retourna pour chercher quelque chose de valeur mais Mathieu utilisa ses dernières forces.  
-Salope!  
Il saisit son revolver et lui tira une balle dans le dos.  
-On se revoit en enfer!  
Et il lâcha son denrier souflle tandis que Cassandra s'effondrait au sol en grognant de douleur:  
-Connard!  
Puis ce fut le noir.

**Non je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. En fait au départ, seule Cassandra devait mourir et puis j'ai trouvé mieux qu'aucun ne survive comme ça il n'y a pas de favoritisme. Même si je m'en veux d'avoir fait assassiner Mathieu qui est une vraie ordure dans cette fic (comme dans le court métrage).**  
**ENJOY!**  
**Reviews?**


End file.
